The quest for the golden unicorn
by curiouscharm
Summary: When the golden unicorn, a creature sacred to the gods, is stolen, three demigods, Nico, Mitchell a son of a muse, and two children of Apollo need to save the unicorn! More serious than it sounds :P


**So, someone under the penname ****William Alexander Keyez**** wanted me to make a story with a character he made, so I shall. I don't own PJO or Disney.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~something random~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My name is William Sungkwan Keyez. I am 15. I am a son of Apollo. I look tough because I've been in a lot of battles, but am actually really nice. Well, if you know me. I also tend to be a bit paranoid. You see, my mom Chung Ae Keyez, died protecting me from a hydra, and that can scar a kid. I also look a bit weird, because one of my eyes is blue and the other is black. To make long story short, I lost an eye so the Stoll brothers stole me a new one. Weird, I know. Anyway, on with the story.

It was just a regular day. Satyrs were chasing wood nymphs, the Hermes kids were trying to steal from the camp store, Clarisse was dunking new kids heads in toilets. **(A/N yes, I know that was almost word for word from one of the books.) **Right now the Apollo cabin was in the art place, along with the one child of a Muse, Mitchell. He and my sister Kate were sitting there sculpting and singing songs from Disney movies.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting next to them.

"'Sup Hunter?" Kate said, not taking her eyes off her sculpture of Brendon Urie..

"Mount Olympus," I replied. Kate smiled, knowing I got that from her.

"I have to go to head counselor council thingy ma bob later," Mitchell said.

"What about?" I asked. Kate also looked curious, so I knew he didn't tell her.

"I think Chiron said something about a unicorn, but that might have just been me," Mitch shrugged.

"Okay, if there's a quest involving a unicorn I NEED to be there," Kate exclaimed.

"I wanna go on a quest!" I agreed.

"I don't know if there even is a quest! But if there is, I'll see what I can do," Mitch smiled.

"Hey, does this sculpture capture Brendon Urie's hotness?" Kate blurted out.

"How are we supposed to know? We're guys," I said. Mitch pointed to himself.

"Uh, gay guy here. Hm, I think it's good," he said. Kate nodded.

"Okay then, well talk to you guys later," I said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Mitch's POV**

I sat around the ping pong table we used for counselor meetings.

"Children, I have some alarming news," Chiron started gravely. "The Golden Unicorn, a unicorn sacred to the gods, was stolen, and we must bring him back."

"The unicorn's a boy?" Percy said.

"DON'T BE SEXIST," pretty much every girl, and I, said. Percy shrunk into his chair.

"How could someone steal a unicorn! Did that person never read Harry Potter? If you drink a unicorn's blood, you live a half-cursed life!" I exclaimed. Clarisse muttered something about nerds.

"Uh, I don't think she had an intention of drinking the unicorn's blood..." Chiron said.

"I must save him! I love unicorns!" I declared. Suddenly, giggling was heard from behind the door. Percy opened it. William and Kate had been listening through it. Kate sprang up.

"I wanna go on the quest!" she said. That's my adopted daughter!

"Uh, so does everyone agree to Mitch leading the quest?" Chiron asked. No one protested. "Well, then you have to consult with the oracle."

"'Kay. BRB!" I skipped off to Rachael's cave. "Hey Rachael!"

"Hi, Mitch. Need a prophecy?"

"Yep! I need a prophecy to find the golden unicorn!" I said. Rachael froze. Smoke came out of her mouth. The images of Keira (Kate's ex-stepsister), Izzie (Keira's friend), Marley (Keira's other friend), and Kate appeared. Keira spoke in a voice nothing even close to her own.

_ A child of Death and three children of the arts  
>Will travel to far away parts" <em>Izzie was the next to speak.

"_Looking for the unicorn of gold  
>and discovering treasures untold"<em> Then Marley.

_ "T__wo will sing a Disney song  
>then one will no longer come along" <em>If it wasn't for the whole "Then one will no longer come along" thing, I would've laughed. Then smoke Kate spoke.

"_They save animals from a pen  
>And find the unicorn in a den" <em>Then the smoke disappeared and Rachael collapsed. I caught her before she cracked her head open on the floor.

"Ugh, giving prophecies is no fun," she muttered.

"Well, I got to go," I said. "Bye!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Like MCR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**William's POV**

Mitch came back into the rec room.

"Did you get the prophecy?" Kate asked.

"Yep," Mitch replied.

"Let's hear it," I said.

"_A child of Death and three children of the arts  
>Will travel to far away parts<br>looking for the unicorn of gold  
>and discovering treasures untold<br>two will sing a Disney song  
>then one will no longer come along<br>They save animals from a pen  
>And find the unicorn is a den. <em>And that's it."

"A child of death. That's me," Nico said.

"Children of the arts... that would be children of Apollo, seeing as you are the only child of a Muse," Chiron said.

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Kate hollered.

"Okay, Kate," Mitch said.

"Yes!"

"I wanna go!" I said.

"Okay," Mitch agreed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disney songs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kate's POV **

We all got into a van we were using to get to the Unicorn. Mitchell, being the only one of us with a license, drove. I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Why does Kate get to sit there?" William asked. "I'm older."

"I'm awesomer," I retorted. William rolled his eyes.

"Kate's my daughter," Mitch said. "So she get to sit in the front!"

"Dude, saying she's your daughter is creepy," Nico said. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't understand," I sighed. "Anyway, plug in your iPod Mitch!" Mitch did just that.

"Wait- we have to listen to his iPod the entire way!" Nico asked, bewildered.

"We'll switch to mine eventually," I replied. Nico sighed. Mitchell turned the song to I won't say I'm in love.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I already one," Mitch and I sang.

"Oh gods..." William said.

**!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~**

**BTW I will be gone tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday! Enjoy Fedora day and Rainbow day without me :3**


End file.
